King Arthur
(Forward) |element = Earth |team = Entaku no Kishidan (Coach) |seiyuu = Hoshino Mitsuaki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 035 (Chrono Stone)}} King Arthur (アーサー王, Āsā Ō) is a character introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"The king of kings who unified The Knights of the Round Table. This true king knows his own role well."'' Appearance He wears a crown that signifies he is a king, he also has blond hair, notably, his facial hair is black though. Plot He first appears in episode 35, calling the knights of the round table, whom are shockingly the other members of the Raimon, excluding Fei and Tenma. In episode 36, he held an initiation test for Fei and Tenma to become members of the knights of the round table, which it turns out to be a soccer match between the Tenmas and Shindou Takuto's team, Entaku no Kishidan. After Tenma scored a goal with his Keshin Armed and tied with Shindou's team, Arthur suddenly ended the match and let both Tenma and Fei pass the test. After the match; Master Dragon, controlled by Rei Rukh, attacked the castle and kidnapped Kinako. All Raimon players were summoned to a meeting by King Arthur, who would be leading the journey to the Nageki no Doukutsu, where Master Dragon lives to rescue Kinako. He admitted in the meeting that he may use Excalibur to eliminate Master Dragon, if he must do. Then he show Raimon the Excalibur, which was completely damaged due to Arthur's many fights for his country. In order to restore the sword, Arthur leads the team to a lake within the Faerie Forest where they meet Akane, who got a role as the Faerie Vivian. After she helped restoring the Excalibur, Arthur and his team were ready to go on a journey to save their friend. In episode 37, King Arthur helped Raimon to get pass several hazards on the way to the Nageki no Doukutsu. Once they arrived at the cave, he fought against Master Dragon and successfully beat her. Then, Rei Rukh challenged the Entaku no Kishidan for a match against his team, Perfect Cascade. King Arthur accepted it and become the coach for the team. In episode 38, he noticed Tenma hesitated about being a captain. By encouraging him to listern to everyone's voice, Tenma realized about the kind of captain he wanted to be and later successfully Mixi Maxed with King Arthur. After the Entaku no Kishidan won the match, before Raimon departure, King Arthur encouraged Tenma more; regarding him as "A real king". Then he told the Raimon team to face the difficulties ahead with courage and the pride of a knight. In the end, he pointed his sword up to the sky saying "Knights of the round table, may you go with glory!". Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Arthur, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': King's Bangle (王の腕輪, received after the end of chapter 9) *'Item': Moonlight Lantern (月光のランタン, randomly dropped from Ancient Dark at Fake Charles' taisen route) *'Item': Faded Map (いろあせすぎた地図, obtained by opening the silver chest at Orléans Bridge) *'Encounter': Meet with Arthur! (アーサーに会おう！, at Round Table's room) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Arthur, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Moonlight Lantern (月光のランタン, randomly dropped by Broth Eleven at Handa's taisen route) *'Item': Faded Map (いろあせすぎた地図, randomly dropped by Nidaime Fuurinkazan (二代目風林火山) at the mall arcade in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken at the 4th floor in the main school building of Raimon) *'Record': I Will Show the Difference (格の違いを見せてやる, score 15 goals in one match) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Real Legends only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of defensive tactics increased by 30. *Total TTP reduced by 10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of defensive tactics increased by 30. *Total TTP reduced by 10. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Fantasians' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Fantasians' *'Headwears' *'Real Legends' Gallery Hasha no Seiten Power 10.png|King Arthur's depiction. King Arthur using his sword CS 37 HQ.PNG|King Arthur using his sword to make the path clear from the fire. King Arthur vs Master Dragon (CS 37 HQ).PNG|King Arthur vs Master Dragon. King Arthur's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|King Arthur's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. IG-12-020.PNG|IG-12-020. Trivia *He is based on a real historical figure, King Arthur, a legendary British leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries, said to have led the defense of Britain against the Saxon invaders in the early 6th century. See also *King Arthur Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users Category:Coaches